wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jaina Proudmoore
(father), , (brothers) | mentors = }} Jaina Proudmoore is the founder and leader of Theramore Isle, the Alliance's major port in southern Kalimdor. She is the daughter of , sister of and , and the alleged half-sister of . She is also the most powerful human sorceress on Azeroth. Jaina was one of the most talented and trusted sorceresses of the Kirin Tor. She was dispatched by to discover what was happening in the northlands of Lordaeron. She was escorted by her childhood friend and one-time romantic interest, Prince , to uncover if the plague had magical origins. Jaina saw the fall of Lordaeron firsthand and — guided by a — rallied what survivors she could and fled across the sea to Kalimdor. Jaina swore to defeat the Burning Legion and its sinister agents any way she could. Joining forces with the night elves and even the orcish Horde, Jaina helped defeat the demon and banish the Legion. She then gathered the human survivors in Kalimdor and founded the port city of Theramore. She rules here over the tattered remnants of the Alliance and hopes to reunite the distant human kingdoms once more. Jaina is voiced by Carrie Gordon-Lowrey in Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft. She is voiced by an unknown actress in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade and by Laura Bailey in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Biography Early exploits Born prior to the First War,Jaina Proudmoore is the youngest child of Admiral , lord of Kul Tiras and longtime friend and ally of Lordaeron and Azeroth. At a young age, Jaina was enamored with tales of the Guardian . When her magical talent was discovered and she was sent to Dalaran, she badgered into accepting her as an apprentice, eventually becoming one of the few female wizards in direct service to Dalaran. Under pressure by the expectations of her mentor, the heroic legacy she had to live up to, and the watchful eye of the citizenry of Lordaeron, Jaina struggled to keep her focus on her studies. Because of their mutually royal heritage, it was inevitable that Jaina and Prince Arthas, the heir to the throne of Lordaeron, would meet. Over the years, they grew close as friends, and then romantically. They were very much in love with one another and were actually engaged to be married. But, eventually Arthas would question whether the two of them were ready to be together. Arthas would abruptly end the relationship so Jaina could focus on her magical studies in Dalaran and Arthas could focus on his commitments to Lordaeron. Jaina was very hurt by the decision, but did not fight him on it. She would soon realize and agree that it was the right thing to do at the time. Shortly after, they decided to rekindle their romance, but this was during the beginning of the Scourge invasion that would change both of their lives forever. The Third War Many years later, , eager to learn more about the Plague sweeping northern Lordaeron, was met by the , who pleaded with the wizard to take his people west to Kalimdor. Antonidas dismissed the Prophet as nothing more than a madman, but Jaina, who had been watching from hiding, sensed great power in the Prophet, and thought that perhaps they should heed his warnings. Antonidas continued to disagree, and instead sent Jaina to meet with Arthas and investigate the Plague at the northern village of Brill. As they investigated Brill, Jaina saw some very strange things, including a necromancer and a zombie made of various parts of several corpses. They faced off against several undead enemies, and came upon a granary which contained grain infested with the Plague. The crates bore the seal of Andorhal, the primary distributor of grain throughout Lordaeron. Chasing the necromancer, who was actually , formerly a member of the Kirin Tor, to Andorhal, they found a mass of undead warriors waiting for them, but fought their way through to Kel'Thuzad, where killed him. Jaina and Arthas made their way back to central Lordaeron, and they stopped for rest at the small town of Hearthglen. However, when they arrived they discovered that the plague-infected grain from Andorhal had arrived and had been distributed amongst the townsfolk. They were transforming into the undead. Jaina reluctantly, but hastily left to find for reinforcements. When she returned with the Silver Hand at her back, Hearthglen was all but destroyed, and Arthas was fighting a losing battle. With Uther's help, though, they managed to push back the undead attackers.She also put up a good fight, even though her heart was hammering and she was sweaty with exhaustion. Arthas, demoralized and horrified by overwhelming forces of undead, vowed to go to Stratholme, where he hoped to fight . Jaina and Uther followed him to Stratholme, but didn't arrive in time to stop the townspeople from eating the tainted grain. All three knew that the people of Stratholme would soon become undead and attack them. Arthas was in favor of slaughtering the people before their transformation to purge the town, but Uther could not condone murdering helpless people whose only crime was being infected, even if leaving them alive meant they would soon become a threat. When Uther refused to kill the civilians as Arthas ordered, Arthas renounced him, accusing him of treason. He demanded that any true to the king stay with him and see to the town's destruction. Jaina turned and followed Uther to Arthas' surprise. Jaina and Uther returned to Stratholme's burning ruins after Arthas had finished with it. Both were appalled at what they saw. Jaina was visited by the who had previously attempted to reason with both and her mentor, Antonidas. The prophet sensed her leadership abilities and urged her to take the people she could with her to the west, fleeing Lordaeron and her home country of Kul Tiras. She realized that he had been right, and he encouraged her to gather her people and sail west for Kalimdor. Jaina decided to follow his words, and made preparations. She left just as the invasion of Lordaeron began, saving thousands of citizens before they met their doom. Arrival at Kalimdor Upon arriving at Kalimdor, Jaina found that there were orcs there. Believing the Horde to having followed them from Lordaeron, Jaina began to battle with them, and retaliated. After a disastrous battle with the Horde, Jaina set out to find somewhere where she could keep the orcs at bay. Not only was Stonetalon Peak a good defense, but also, she sensed a great power within. After being defeated while defending the mountain, Jaina led a small expedition into the mountain, with the hopes of finding some power that could help her defeat the orcs. But she sensed that they were being followed. Upon breaching the core of the mountain, Jaina stumbled upon and . They were about to battle when they were all suddenly confronted by the Oracle, who was actually the Prophet they had met in Lordaeron. The Prophet Medivh implored them all to ally with each other, saying that they would not survive alone against the might of the Burning Legion. Reluctantly, Jaina agreed to ally her forces with Thrall's. Jaina gave him a , which he used to capture Grom's essence as the invasion of Kalimdor began. Then, she helped him purge Grom of the demonic curse that had gripped him. Jaina and Thrall continued as allies, although their forces were not very eager about it, even after Hellscream's death. They were terrorized by the undead, but also by the night elves' deadly hit-and-run attacks. Though their alliance with one another kept them alive, they were only holding on by a thread. Finally, Thrall received a vision. Jaina followed him to where he was instructed to go, where they found the leaders of the night elves, and . The Prophet appeared, and revealed himself to be none other than , returned to correct his mistakes of old. He implored the humans, orcs and night elves to all join forces against the Legion, or they would all fall alone. They all agreed to defend Mount Hyjal together. Jaina used her teleportation spells to scout out the surrounding area, and found that and his doom guard were quickly making their way up the mountain. The defenders instituted three bases going up the mountain in an effort to halt his ascent. Jaina's base was the first in Archimonde's path, and so it was the first to go, but before he could kill her, Jaina spirited herself out of Archimonde's clutches. The next base to go was Thrall's, and Jaina used her remaining energy to teleport Thrall from his base before Archimonde destroyed him, so that they could live to fight another day. Founding Theramore Following the Legion's defeat on Mount Hyjal, Jaina took her refugees to an island outpost off the eastern coast of Kalimdor, newly named Theramore. The exact time of Theramore's founding isn't clear (sources differ as to whether it was founded before or after the Battle of Mt. Hyjal), but the role of the citadel is important in the tale of the founding of the orc nation, Durotar. When demanded an explanation of the humans encroaching on Durotar and the assassination attempt, Jaina denied all knowledge. When Jaina agreed to help the Mok'Nathal investigate, they discovered the accusatory outpost was under attack from naga. After an encounter with a dying marine, Jaina realized with horror that her father had decided to pay her a visit. Jaina pleaded with the Admiral to spare Rexxar, but Daelin would have none of it. Rexxar and his companions escaped, and Thrall rallied an army to push back Proudmoore's assault. Jaina was in despair. While she felt loyalty to her father and her nation, her experience with the Scourge and the Legion convinced her that petty hatreds and vendettas such as her father's were immaterial in the grand scheme. Jaina helped the Horde gain ships from the goblins and ordered her own troops to stand down when they assaulted Theramore. Jaina's last words to her father were to ask why he didn't listen. Cycle of Hatred Theramore and Durotar remained at relative peace for three years, though the two former archenemies were still wary of each other. Eventually, a series of minor shipping incidents led to extreme tension between the two powers, enough so that the goblins, who controlled the region's only neutral port, complained. Despite the tension, Thrall requested Jaina's aid in relocating a herd of thunder lizards displaced by a mysterious logging operation at Thunder Ridge. Jaina intended to relocate the lizards to a largely unpopulated region on the far side of Mulgore, but was astonished to discover that the area was magically warded to protect its single inhabitant: . The former Guardian brushed off Jaina's admiration, but filled in the gaps of what had been happening amidst the tensions between Theramore and Durotar: a minor demon, had revived the Burning Blade clan and was playing the two powers against each other. Jaina and Aegwynn hastily returned to Theramore, where they discovered that Jaina's own chamberlain had been corrupted by the Burning Blade. After dealing with the turncoat, they took on Zmodlor himself. Unfortunately, the demon was backed by a small cabal of warlocks. Jaina was nearly slain by the added strain, but Aegwynn was able to use her own life-force to support her, and Jaina was able to defeat the warlocks and banish Zmodlor back to the Twisting Nether. After the crisis had passed, Jaina and Thrall set about writing a permanent non-aggression pact to ensure that the mutual distrust of their peoples' never escalated into war again. Against all odds, Aegwynn survived, and assumed the duties left by Jaina's chamberlain. World of Warcraft: The Comic Jaina appears in World of Warcraft: The Comic, assisting in remembering his true identity with the help of her chamberlain, Aegwynn and bringing Onyxia to justice. World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King After the death of , King prepared the forces of the Alliance for all-out war against the Horde. Desperate to avoid a Fourth War, Jaina teleported to Orgrimmar to uncover the truth of the recent events in Northrend. There she learned from that an uprising broke out and that had taken control over the Undercity. Thrall assured Jaina that the Horde had no official interest in a war against the Alliance and that he would take care of the traitor. Jaina agreed to try to stop Varian, but warned him that it would not be easy — the late Highlord was like a brother to the king. Jaina's assessment proved correct as the forces of Thrall ( ) and King Wrynn (hoping to reclaim it as Lordaeron for the Alliance and ) clashed at Undercity. Refusing to allow the Horde and the Alliance to descend into open war, Jaina stopped the Alliance army cold (literally) and teleported them back to Stormwind. Secrets of Ulduar When learned that had escaped his ancient prison in Ulduar, and Jaina called a conference of Alliance and Horde leaders at the Violet Citadel. As Rhonin debriefed on the situation, Jaina noticed that Thrall and had arrived early, and attempted to halt them before another confrontation was started. She was unable to stop Varian and Garrosh from coming to blows however and King Wrynn left, refusing to work with the Horde at all after the events at the Wrathgate. Jaina wondered aloud who was left to challenge Yogg-Saron.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p1/index.xml#ulduartrailer Icecrown Citadel The Frozen Halls Jaina later arrived at the Frozen Halls to confront the and attempt to reason with the Dark Lord, in hopes of releasing the spirit of her lost love, . She guided a small group of Alliance heroes through the halls of Icecrown Citadel and eventually arrived at the Halls of Reflection. Within the private chambers of the Lich King, Jaina and her troupe discovered Frostmourne, the blade that stole Arthas' soul and led to the fall of Lordaeron. Jaina communed with the souls stolen from Frostmourne and much to her surprise, appeared and told her a terrible truth. Not only did he inform her that Arthas was nothing but a small glimmer of light that stayed the Lich King's wrath, but in order to protect Azeroth, the Lich King would have to be killed and a replacement would have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Suddenly, the Lich King entered the chambers and Uther was sucked back into Frostmourne. The Lich King coldly acknowledged Jaina while removing Frostmourne from its pedestal. The Lich King summoned and , two captains Jaina fought alongside during the Third War. As The Lich King retreated to his private chambers and sicked the captains on her allies, Jaina remained determined to save Arthas and pursued him as the doors behind her closed. Following the defeat of the two captains, Jaina's allies rushed to her aid only to find her on the verge of defeat, with her former love viciously attacking her. Heartbroken, Jaina and her allies fled down the Hidden Passage with the Lich King in steady pursuit. As they came to a cliff, the Skybreaker flew in and rescued them at the last moment. Fall of the Lich King After the Deathbringer was slain by a team of Alliance adventurers, Muradin Bronzebeard, fresh from the Gunship Battle, was unwilling to allow Varok Saurfang to retrieve his son's corpse. But when King Varian and Lady Jaina teleported to the scene, Varian ordered Muradin to step side and let a grieving father pass, to which Jaina burst into tears out of respect for her King. Should an adventurer bring Jaina's Locket to her following the Lich King's defeat, she weeps, stating that she knew there was still some part of Arthas trapped within the Lich King. Cataclysm ]] She is present at the Elemental Invasion meeting. Mists of Pandaria It is revealed that in the MoP expansion, Theramore will be destroyed by Horde forces led by Garrosh Hellscream. So it is likely that Jaina will go crazy in the following expansion that was previously revealed in the Caverns of Time instance, End Time. Quests She starts the following quest: * Personality Strangers often confuse Jaina’s independence and strength of spirit for a rash personality and headstrong disposition. However, the truth of the matter is that she has developed an uncanny ability to read people and identify their underlying motives and intentions. She is a true champion of her people and will do anything in her power, including laying down her own life, to ensure their survival. Jaina respects life in all its forms, and will refuse to see harm come to any innocent in her presence. She prefers action over words, leading her to develop a great admiration for Thrall’s success in founding Durotar and a deep resentment of the unending, fruitless debate among the members of the High Council of Lordaeron. Life on Theramore Isle is fairly insular, but Jaina welcomes visitors with warm lodging and hearty meals in exchange for stories about the outside world. Her people are simple, with most spending their days as kelp farmers or fishermen. In exchange for information or artifacts that might improve the lives of her people, Jaina has been known to provide arcane assistance to visitors, including occasionally teleporting travelers great distances, summoning elementals to guide them on their journeys or warding them with enchantments. In the event that her people are faced with a dire threat, Jaina will voluntarily accompany or aid adventurers who share her goal of protecting Theramore Isle. Like Thrall, Jaina is an advocate of peace and moderation between the Alliance and Horde. Before Varian's return, Jaina was arguably the de facto or informal ruler of the Alliance. Wrynn feels that the Horde cannot be trusted, and so this inevitably places him and Jaina in a position of opposition. Jaina has not confronted him about this directly, however, and when she has communicated with Thrall more recently, she has generally been seen doing so in secret. It is also shown that Jaina is still haunted by Arthas' descending to darkness thinking it was her fault. Against mortal foes, Jaina is merciful and tries to capture or force a surrender. Against demons and undead, Jaina is ruthless and uses her spells to their maximum potential for damage. She prefers to remain at great range. Relationships Kael'thas It would appear that fell in love with her during Jaina's training with but their differences in their age (she was a teenager and he was several centuries old) filled him with guilt and self-doubt. When he eventually did approach her, she was at such a juncture that her studies came first. Arthas A few months later, rumors of her relationship with Arthas began to circulate. She and came to share a strong friendship that lead to very serious romance. But initially, their duties to Dalaran and Lordaeron forced them to put things on hold for a time. When they attempted to rekindle, the Scourge invasion got in the way. Their relationship is shown in the novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. It is also shown that Jaina is still haunted by Arthas' descending to darkness thinking it was her fault. In the quest , it is hinted that she is still in love with him. Thrall After Jaina and Thrall's forces were forced to work together after the meeting with Medivh, the two leaders soon became good friends. Thrall stated that Jaina reminds him strongly of , but Jaina has stated no specific reason for her trust in Thrall. Their relationship is nonetheless strong, even having endured the battle of Durotar, which cost Jaina her father and Thrall many of his warriors. They still consider each other allies. A number of fans have speculated that Thrall and Jaina will be romantically involved at some point. As of Cataclysm Thrall has taken the Mag'har orc Aggra as his mate, which makes this unlikely. Also, the Warcraft RPG confirms that rumors of a prior relationship are false. The that drops in Gnomeregan for the Alliance quest has many lines of binary code printed on it. When decoded, it reads "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", an in-game joke for the fans. The idea of a relationship between the two has been denied in lore, and also by Metzen.Alliance & Horde Compendium, page 61 Tactics Jaina is easy to underestimate for a mage and lack of elite guards. Her fireballs and frostbolts only hit for between 3k and 6k, while her melee swings can hit for close to 10k. One tank won't cut it here either, she will teleport her current target to a pool of water outside of her tower every 30 seconds or so. The best recommendation here is to have at least 3 tanks and 4 healers. AoE is also in dire need as she will summon water elementals in spades, while they are weak, if you let them get too numerous they can disrupt healers. She also has an instant cast Blizzard that ticks for roughly 2k and should be moved out of promptly. Last, but rarely seen, is a Fireblast that can hit for 6k, this can be cast at any time so keeping the tank well healed is vital. Jaina is usually undefended since she is not a part of the achievement, but if the tank that gets teleported is alone they can be an easy target for one or two Alliance players, and without tanks Jaina can dispatch the rest of the raid with no help at all from Alliance players. Should the raid see success Jaina is known for carrying between 60 and 80 gold or more and will respawn very quickly making her a viable gold farm though she will not give honor when killed. This was later ruled as an exploit after many suspensions, and has since been fixed. Quotes Theramore Aggro You asked for it. (Also said in Warcraft III) Aggro I hate resorting to violence! (Also said in Warcraft III) Greeting Welcome to Theramore. Have you come to help the Alliance? Greeting All I ever wanted was to study. (Also said in Warcraft III) Greeting Shh, I'm trying to think here. (Also said in Warcraft III) Battle for Mount Hyjal raid Attacked I'm in jeopardy, help me if you can! Attacked They've broken through! Death I did... My best. Incoming Stay alert! Another wave approaches. Rally Don't give up! We must prevail! Rally Hold them back as long as possible! Rally We must hold strong! Out of time We are lost. Fall back! Bosses defeated We have won valuable time. Now we must pull back! Fall of the Lich King : : : : : : Other *''"The longer you insist upon confronting me, the more agonizing you will find defeat."'' See also *List of Dustwallow Marsh NPCs * * * * * External links ;Lore Jun 24th 2012 at 4:00PM}} ;News Aug 9th 2011 at 3:30PM}} ;Old links de:Jaina Prachtmeer es:Jaina Proudmoore fr:Jaina Portvaillant Category:Human quest givers Category:City bosses Category:Game characters Category:Unique voices Category:Unique models Category:Children's Week Category:Archmages of Kirin Tor Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dustwallow Marsh NPCs Category:Icecrown NPCs Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Warcraft history